Networks allow users from different institutions to have access to various types of network services for share information and transfer resources with each other. Some networks may not support certain types of network services which may causes challenges when transferring information resources across different networks. Networks may also be susceptible to attacks by unauthorized users trying to gain access to sensitive information being communicated across the network. Unauthorized access to a network may compromise the security of the data and information being communicated by the network. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to securely transfer information and resources among users that may be using different networks and/or types of network services.